


Welcome Home

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [6]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Baby Blair's and Baby Chuck's first time in their homes.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Welcome Home**

* * *

_November 18, 1990_

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the Waldorf's penthouse. Out come the family of three, Eleanor stepped out first carrying Blair in her baby carrier and Harold followed with their bags in tow. Harold without a second thought dropped their bags on the living room floor and hurriedly went towards the empty room that awaits its owner. Animatedly he motioned for his wife to follow him with their daughter. They had renovated their dear daughter's room in a grand total of three times.

Harold first took the lead in deciding which design his daughter's room should be. Because of his passion for horses, he chose an all pink theme with various colored unicorns and horses prancing around the walls of the room. After it was done he eagerly showed it to his wife but Eleanor immediately after seeing the room said no. Stating that her daughter will not be neighing for her first word and decided that she should take the helm. 

Because of her never ending cravings for sweets and sugar, Eleanor picked out a candyland for her daughter's room. The walls of the room were filled with candies, lollipops, candy canes, chocolates, licorice and many more for the sweet tooth. And of course after taking only a second to look at the room, Harold quickly declined the newly decorated room. Saying his baby girl might be inclined to have diabetes seeing all these sweets.

Third time is really the charm after all. On their third try they agreed that they should work together and choose a theme that would suit their daughter and not their own wants. They selected a sky blue wallpaper with a creamy white trim keeping it sophisticated and classy at the same time. Decorating the room with opulent ornaments and majestic accessories that will surely fit their little one, they decided that the room will soon decorate itself more with its owner as time goes by. 

And as they gave their daughter a tour of her room they knew they made the right choice as they watched in delight as Blair's eyes shone with wonder and appreciation. 

* * *

_January 22, 1991_

Bart Bass set foot in the penthouse of the Palace Hotel with him his three day old son sleeping soundly in his arms. He was exhausted and needed to fully process the events of the past few days. Bart climbed up the stairs leisurely as to not wake up and disturb his boy's rest. He headed towards his son's room that has been fully furnished ever since they found out they were expecting a baby boy. Bart and Evelyn picked out a theme for their son's room that was fit for a prince, their precious baby boy is living in a palace after all.

Bart entered the room which had light yellow colored walls with one side of the wall having an enormous CB initials on it. They had chosen a crib canopy for Chuck with a white crib and a dark blue colored canopy. Bart gave his son a tender kiss on his head and carefully placed him inside his crib hoping he will remain asleep. Chuck, the heavy sleeper continued to suck on his pacifier and gave no sign that he knew of his new possession. Bart sat on the nearby armchair and let relax for a bit closing his eyes. He can face all the other dark matters again later but for now he will allow himself to rest for a few hours, at least until his son wakes him up.


End file.
